Troyella's Baby
by thgiliwt94
Summary: They were having fun, like they always did. But little did they know, one night would change their lives - forever.
1. Just A Bit Of Fun?

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, and the first chapter so I hope you like it.**

The journey back from the award show was endless. Vanessa sat quietly, eager to arrive at Zac's house. It had been 2 years since they had started dating. They loved each other; they needed each other. They had to have each other all of the time. It was becoming an addiction, at least on Vanessa's part. Every time she drove past Zac's street, she would stop. Partly to see him, but mainly to rip every shred of clothing off of him and have sex with him on any piece of furniture they could find.

"Here we are Miss Hudgens," the driver said cheerfully as Vanessa caught sight of the familiar sights of Zac Efron's home. She smiled to herself, knowing what came next.

The second she knocked on her boyfriend's door, it swung open, revealing a barely-clothed Zac Efron standing in the doorway.

"Hey, baby," she said, kissing him gently on the lips. She tingled. All day had she wanted to touch his arm, to feel his warm lips on hers. He returned the kiss, more powerfully than she had anticipated, sending her crashing against the door. The sound of their lips touching sent a tingle down her spine as she felt his warm tongue tracing her lips, asking to enter. She obliged and opened her mouth whole, allowing Zac to enter his entire tongue into her mouth, sending shivers down her throat. _God, she'd missed him. _

They kissed for a while, slowly making their way upstairs toward the bedroom. Vanessa loved to have sex in Zac's bedroom, because she knew that his housekeeper would tidy up after them, making sure they could go back and do it again at any moment. During the ascend up the stairs, Zac stopped briefly, confusing Vanessa.

"What is it, Zac?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how beautiful you are," he said quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders and sucking on her neck, making her groan with pure pleasure.

When they eventually made it into the large bedroom suite, Zac immediately threw Vanessa onto the bed, making sure not to hurt her in doing so. When she had adjusted to the surroundings, he pounced on her, kissing every bit of flesh he could lay his lips on. The sweet smell of her skin made him twitch in places he knew all too well. Vanessa noticed this also and started removing her silk dress, revealing her sexy black bra and matching thong. Zac let out a groan, eager to remove them also. She kissed him hungrily, rolling him over so that she was trapping him under her petite figure. He locked his hands onto her hips as she traced kisses down his neck and under his T-shirt. It wasn't long before that also joined the dress on the floor of his bedroom. Within minutes, the two of them were lying on top of the bed sheets completely naked. Vanessa knew what was coming next, the anticipation building up inside of her. At that exact moment, she felt Zac's fingers tracing circles down her toned stomach and then enter her slowly, making her groan with sheer pleasure.

½ an hour later, Zac and Vanessa lay breathlessly on the mattress, panting continuously. It was the 3rd time this week that they had had sex that week, but they never seemed to be tired of it.

"I love you, sweetie," Vanessa said quietly to her boyfriend of 2 wonderful years.

"I love you too gorgeous," Zac whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her in a comforting hug.

_**1 MONTH LATER**_

She sat there, silent. _How could this happen to me? _She thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen, still stunned to silence. Today was one of those days that she was thankful for living on her own. Vanessa didn't want to see anyone today; she wanted to shut herself away and forget about what had happened. A buzzing noise coming from her bag cut through her thoughts, making her jump. _'You have 5 messages'. _After listening to all of the messages left by Zac, and Zac only, Vanessa made her way back to her bedroom, where she almost immediately nodded off into a deep sleep.

When she finally awoke, it wasn't because she wanted to. The loud ringing noise of the doorbell echoed throughout her home, making her get up, despite her hardest efforts. It took Vanessa a while to make it to the door, and to finally open it, revealing her boyfriend standing shyly in the doorway.

"Hey, Vanessa," Zac said quietly.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, ushering him through to the spacious lounge. She hadn't spoken or seen him in just under a month, and she didn't know why. Ever since the night of that award show, Vanessa had felt uncontrollably sick and never in the 'mood' to have any fun with Zac; she didn't mean to cut him out of her life – she just had.

"I thought you'd died or something. You haven't returned my calls," he said, making his way into the kitchen to help himself to whatever food Vanessa had available.

"I'm fine. I've just been sick," she said, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable about where the conversation was going to go.

"Umm. V?" Zac said uncertainly, walking out of the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" he said, holding up the thing that was in his hand.

There it was – the plus sign that would change their lives forever.


	2. Doctors

**OK you guys! Because someone left a review saying that I couldn't use non-fictional characters (I guess it makes sense), I have changed Zac's name to Troy and Vanessa's name to Gabriella. Because I'd already started the story, just imagine that Troy and Gabriella are famous actors (they became famous on Broadway after HSM) and then it should still make sense. I hope that it **_**does**_** make sense.**

Chapter 2

"Gabs? Why won't you answer me?" Troy said softly, tracing his arms around Gabriella's tiny waist and pulling her into the hug she had been dying for.

She just stood there – silent. Gabriella didn't know what to say; how to try to explain both to herself and Troy what she was feeling, how she thought they would get through this.

"Ella…Are you scared? What am I thinking – of course you're scared, I am too…but we can get through this together. Please just speak to me," his words touched her. She knew she didn't have to worry about being alone. They were both famous, wealthy Broadway stars. They could hire the best nanny they could find in New York. It would be perfect – but why did she still feel fear in the pit of her stomach?

"T-Troy…I'm scared," she hesitantly replied, still tightly embraced by him. She loved him, but could they raise a baby? They were only kids. He was 21, she being only 20. She couldn't even drink, but she was old enough to get pregnant. She hated that. All that Gabriella wished was that she could turn back time and be more careful. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

"Baby…it's going to be OK. I'll book us a Doctor's appointment and they can tell you that everything's OK. I promise you, nothing will go wrong, and I will make sure this baby is OK. I love you, remember?" Troy detached himself from Gabriella's frozen body and went to sit down in the lounge of Gabriella's spacious home.

"I love you, too," Gabriella whispered too quietly for him to hear.

It had been just under a week after Gabriella's secret had been revealed to Troy, and they finally had the doctor's appointment that would put all of Gabriella's fears to rest.

"Babe, to go to the doctor's, you actually have to _get _out of the car!" Troy ushered her towards the doctor's surgery. Gabriella had sat still in the passenger seat of Troy's Lexus for just over 5 minutes, and Troy was becoming increasingly angry.

"Troy, I'm thinking!" she snapped. Troy could tell she was pregnant by her mood swings along. These 9 months were going to be _fun._

"Hello, I'm Nurse Tyler, is this Gabriella Montez?" a friendly face appeared from the entrance to the Maternity Center.

"Yes, this is Gabriella. Is everything OK?" Troy asked as Gabriella's face started turning peachy red. She hated being caught acting stubbornly.

"Yes, it's just that Doctor Cannell is ready to see you. Are you ready?" Nurse Tyler asked sweetly, making Gabriella unfasten her seatbelt and wander into the waiting room.

"Room 2, Miss Montez," the nurse called out as Gabriella and Troy made their way to their consultation.

"Hello Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, I must say, I am a fan of your latest Broadway phenomenon **(I think that's the right word to use)**. Now, let's get started," Doctor Cannell said, swiftly getting out all kinds of forms and equipment.

"First things first, can you tell me why you're here today?"

Troy was the one that answered. "We're here because Gabriella had a positive pregnancy test about a week ago and we would like to know all of the details, and if she actually _is _pregnant," he spoke quickly, not shifting his glance from his girlfriend.

"OK, well let's take some samples and we can go from there," he said, and then left briefly before returning with Nurse Tyler.

After many tests, Gabriella was told that she did not have any blood issues or infections that could endanger her or her baby. Her baby – she _had _to believe she was pregnant now.

"Gabriella, because you now know that you and Troy are going to be parents to a beautiful baby, do you want to see them?" Doctor Cannell asked, already setting up the ultrasound equipment.

"Yes, Doctor, we'd love to. Also, how far along is she?" Troy asked as Gabriella removed her shirt from her stomach, wincing as the ice cold gel was unexpectedly applied.

"The tests we've done have told us that you are around 9 weeks. And the fact that you said you haven't had sex in just over a month tells me that you've been having pregnant sex, Gabriella!" the doctor laughed as he redirected his attention to the ultrasound screen.

"Oh well, it was still great!" she said, turning to Troy and grinning.

"OK, thank you for that information, Ms Montez;" Doctor Cannell replied uneasily, "here is your baby."

There on the screen in front of them was the most amazing thing either one of them had seen in their entire lives. A thing that they created – it was their future.


	3. Questions, Questions, Questions

Chapter 3

After returning from the maternity clinic, Gabriella has swiftly found a photo frame for the first picture of her baby. Yes, they were only the size of a peanut, and you couldn't see anything really, but it still counted.

"Honey, I can't believe that baby is going to be born in 8 months!" Troy exclaimed from behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into an enthusiastic hug. She hated to admit it, but there was nothing about Troy that she didn't like. Even when they were fighting over whose house to go to that night, or what car to get for when they went to the Hamptons, she still gave into that gorgeous smile. Gabriella hoped that her baby would get that captivating grin.

That night, Troy and Gabriella were on their way to the nearest McDonalds to satisfy her cravings. Luckily for Troy, she hadn't quite made it to the pickle stage yet. How he longed for that!

"2 Big Macs, please," Troy said to the cashier, who's nametag read Shelley.

"That'll be $5 including your drinks and tax, sir," she replied rudely, shooting her hand out to collect his awaiting money.

"Thank you. Bye," Gabriella said briefly, dragging Troy away from the miserable cashier.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked out of the blue, mid chew.

"What? What'd you mean?" Troy asked, more interested in his Big Mac than our conversation.

"I mean, with the baby coming. Where are we going to live? How're our careers going to change? Will we have enough money? Troy, there are _so _many things we need to discuss and I think now that we know for certain that we're going to be parents, they should be covered," Gabriella said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms to let me know she meant business.

"Umm, I don't know hon. Do you want to go to dinner tonight? We can talk about it more then," Troy asked, finishing off the remainders of his fries and Coke.

"Sure, baby, that'd be nice," Gabriella said, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before returning to her own meal. Food _always _came first!

_**That Night**_

"Welcome to Matthew's Pizzeria, I'm Anthony," a jolly man welcomed them into the quiet restaurant that was situated just outside the city.

"Hi Anthony, can we have a table for 2 please; somewhere quiet?" Troy asked, oblivious to the silence that contradicted his wish.

"Very well, sir. This way please," Anthony ushered them over to a quiet booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you. This is perfect," Gabriella said, taking one of the handmade menus in her hand.

Anthony took their orders, while making light conversation about the weather that, to Gabriella, wasn't too bad. Apparently it was atrocious for this time of year and frankly, Anthony was disgusted. Gabriella giggled at that remark.

"So, Troy, shall we talk now?" Gabriella asked, taking a sip of her white wine.

"OK, but first Gabby, I have something I've been meaning to ask you, I just wanted it to be perfect, so here goes," Troy said, fumbling around in his pockets.

_Oh, God, _Gabriella thought to herself, _he's going to propose! Oh My God! Is this really happening?! _Gabriella pinched herself just to make sure.

"Gab? Why'd you just pinch yourself?" Troy asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Gabriella responded sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she did so.

"Gabriella, ever since we met in high school, things have just clicked. Then when we graduated and you left for Stanford, I thought I'd never see you again, but fate brought us back together, and I was ever thankful. When we got the gig on Broadway together, I thought our life was complete. But I was wrong. This baby, what we're going to experience, _this _makes our lives complete. And there's only one more thing that will help, and I've been thinking about this for a while now, and you telling me you were pregnant made me decide that there's no need to wait any longer. We're adults and we are ready for anything. That's why…Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Troy asked, bending down to one knee and revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Of course I will marry you Troy. I can't wait to be a Bolton!" Gabriella screamed as the waiters came over to offer their congratulations to the happy couple.

_**The Next Morning **_

Gabriella rose to the sound of the shower from her en-suite. Troy was an early riser, she always knew that. It was one of the qualities about him that surprised her, the others being that he hated toast with butter on it and that he was afraid of heights; strange things, but some of the reasons why she loved him.

"Hey baby," Troy said, emerging from the bathroom in only a towel. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. God, he was sexy.

And he was all hers – for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Soon they would be a family, a _family._

"Hey," Gabriella said, lazily getting out of bed and making her way to her own shower, tickling Troy as she passed.

After they had both got dressed, Gabriella started to make them breakfast. However, after realising they had no edible food in their house, they decided to have coffee and talk, not that coffee put a stop to their hunger.

"Troy? Are you going to live here then?" Gabriella asked, mixing up the coffees as Troy sat at the island counter in the centre of the spacious kitchen.

"Probably, I mean you have how many bedrooms here?"

Gabriella thought for a while, "I have 7 here."

"OK, and I have 5 at mine, so yeah, I'll come here and live with you," Troy replied, taking a sip of his coffee, realising it was too hot.

"That's one thing sorted. Second, what's going to happen about Broadway? Do we just quit for 18 years, or do we take this baby with us to _every _show?" Gabriella said. She really had thought of everything.

"Umm, I think as far as our careers are, I can keep doing Broadway right up until the baby is born. You however, you should stop as soon as you start showing or if you find it too demanding," Troy said, making Gabriella smile slightly.

"OK, that makes sense. Third, will we have enough money for this baby and when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Of course we will have enough money; we're Superstars, for Christ's sake. And I think we should tell everyone when you're 3 months. That way, there's no change of losing the baby and having to tell everyone," Troy answered.

"That's everything. God, I love you, Troy," Gabriella leaned in a pecked Troy on the nose.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms and spinning her round in them so his hands were covering her stomach.

"Hey there baby, I'm your Daddy. And you're going to have the best life any baby could want."


	4. Telling

The next month flew by, with Gabriella staying at home as much as possible, taking care of herself and the baby, and Troy going out as little as he could to get groceries.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked from the couch, where she was spread out watching The Devil Wears Prada for the 4th time that day.

"What is it Gabby?" Troy said as he retreated from the kitchen with more popcorn in his hands.

"When are we going to tell our parents? I hate them not knowing," she said quietly as she took the popcorn from his hands and swiftly pressed the PLAY button for the DVD.

"Umm, I didn't think about that, how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds good honey," Gabriella said, planting a soft kiss on Troy's smiling lips.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Troy and Gabriella were standing outside the Bolton household. Inside were Troy's parents, Gabriella's Mom, Troy's sister and Gabriella's brother. And all they had to do was listen to Gabriella tell them she was pregnant.

"Ready?" Troy asked, squeezing Gabriella's hand and stroking her growing stomach.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Troy," she answered, ringing the doorbell twice.

"Troy! Gabriella! Come in!" Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother, spoke loudly as she quickly removed their coats and led them through to the lounge, where the Boltons and Montez's were making light conversation.

Gabriella hardly ever went to Troy's home, but she remembered the amazing artwork that lay around the home. Jack Bolton was known for coaching the East High Wildcats, the basketball team that Troy himself had once led. Lucille Bolton, on the other hand, was very quiet and anti-sports. She enjoyed art, and by the look of all of the magnificent handcrafted artwork displayed throughout the home, she was exceedingly good.

"Hi, Mom," Gabriella said, hugging her mother, before moving onto her brother, Antonio. Gabriella's father, Antonio Montez Sr, had passed away 3 years after she was born, when Maria, Gabriella's mother, was expecting Antonio. Gabriella resented the fact that she would never have her father to give her away at her wedding, but she cherished that she had an amazing brother that reminded her every day of her father.

"Gabriella, honey, I have missed you _so _much! Lucille said you told her you had some news, is everything OK?" Maria said, returning to her seat and taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Actually, Maria, Gabriella and I have something to tell you; all of you," Troy said, standing next to his fiancé and taking her hand in his.

"Is it that you're finally coming out of the closet?" Troy's older sister, Mona, joked as she made her way from the front door into the already crowded room. Mona was 25, and ever since Troy could remember, she tormented him for being 4 years younger. Everyone at East High, however, thought she was _'super hot' _and failed to see why Troy despised her.

"Ha ha, Mona – actually, no – I'm not gay, and don't think I ever will be, just to set the record straight," Troy spoke, reassuring everyone that was listening that he was fully committed to Gabriella.

"The news is that I'm pregnant!" Gabriella blurted out, surprising Troy. She had always hated the constant bickering between Troy and Mona, but had put up with it. However, now that she was pregnant and had her hormones back, she felt it was necessary to put a stop to it.

"You're pre-pregnant?" Maria stuttered out, gripping hold of Antonio's hand.

"Yes, Mom, I am. But I'm also 20, and I'm legally an adult. I can make my own decisions," Gabriella said, moving in closer to Troy, as she slid his arm around her growing waist to comfort her.

"But, why would you _choose _to throw your life away? Broadway was going so well for both of you," she insisted, becoming more upset.

"Sorry, but this wasn't planned. But now that we've thought about it, we can't wait to become parents," Gabriella stated, proving to her mother that she could act maturely.

"Congratulations you two," Lucille said, stopping the impending argument between the Montez girls.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you've accepted it," Troy said, implying that Maria was wrong to judge her daughter.

"Now, tell me. How far along are you?" Lucille said, still beaming from ear to ear. She was going to make a wonderful grandmother.

"I'm 15 weeks on Friday," Gabriella grinned - talking to someone else made the whole thing seem so much more real.

"That's great, honey," her future mother-in-law replied, hugging Gabriella and Troy in one.

"Troy, son, are you having a boy or a girl, considering Gabriella is nearly at 4 months," Jack spoke out for the first time that evening.

"Umm, actually Dad, we planned for it to be a surprise," Troy said, uncertain that his father would approve.

"Very well, you were a surprise after all. Mona on the other hand, we had to know then. We were only your age when we had her, after all, she was our first and we were too excited to wait. But it's good to know that you have _some _self control in you," Jack finished, sending a knowing wink at Troy.

"Well, this was lovely, but we had better get going, we have more people to tell," Gabriella said, starting to walk towards the door.

"OK, but keep us informed," Lucille said, hugging Gabriella once more.

Jack then hugged the couple, followed by Antonio and Maria. Mona just sat in the corner, sending evil glares in Troy's direction, obviously jealous that he was going to be a parent before her.

* * *

_**In the Car**_

"Well, that was awkward, with your Mom, I mean," Troy said, directing the driver to their next destination.

"I know, I mean, she's never done that before. She even offered to buy me condoms when we first started dating," Gabriella said, disgusted by the memory of her mother's open happiness that her daughter was screwing her boyfriend at such a young age.

"She did? That's a bit disturbing," Troy said, trying with all of his mite to get the image of Maria Montez and a condom out of his head.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, we have arrived at your destination," the driver called out from the front cab section of the limousine.

"Thank you," Troy said, opening the door and scooting out of the car, only to be greeted by hoards of paparazzi.

"Troy, Gabriella, is it true that you're pregnant? How will this affect Broadway? Are you quitting all together?" Questions were being thrown at the couple, as they dodged the crowds the best they could and sprinted into their friend's house.

"Pay!" Gabriella squealed as her one of her best friends, Sharpay Evans, made her way down the stairs and into Gabriella's open arms.

"Babe, you made it through the paparazzi! Why are they so interested in you today?" Sharpay asked as she gave a Troy a similar hug and they made their way into the family room, where Gabriella was happy to see all of her other friends spread around the table playing pictionary.

"They think I'm pregnant," Gabriella said, trying to laugh it off, hoping Sharpay wasn't thinking the same thing that she was.

"Gabs, can I say something to you – friend to friend?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're looking a bit fatter these days. I think that might be why they're saying you're up the duff," Sharpay said, hoping that she hadn't offended her best friend.

"Oh, that's why we're here. We have something to tell you guys," Gabriella said loud enough for the others to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"What is it Gabs?" Taylor McKessie, another one of her best friends, asked, sitting on the lap of her boyfriend, Chad Danforth.

"Umm, well, this is pretty huge, so you guys might want to stop playing pictionary for like 2 seconds," Troy said, moving over to where Gabriella had sat down, sliding her onto his lap.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella half said, half whispered.

"You're what?" Sharpay said; her excitement obvious by her tone.

"Pregnant, you guys," Gabriella responded, hugging Troy as she prepared to be ambushed by her friends.

"OMG, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Sharpay squealed as she trotted over to the couple and planted a big kiss on either of their cheeks, before returning to her seat next to her _own _boyfriend, Zeke Baylor.

* * *

Everyone took turns kissing and hugging Troy and Gabriella, with Sharpay returning continuously to congratulate them.

"So, are you guys getting married or what?" Sharpay asked nosily.

"Actually, Troy proposed to me about a month ago. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we just wanted some time to ourselves," Gabriella said, playing with her engagement ring.

"Ooooo, Gabriella Montez, that ring is AMAZING! Troy, you have good taste!" Sharpay said, perching herself on the arm of the chair to get a closer look at the rock on Gabriella's hand.

"Thanks. Guys, we have to get going. I have 5 months to rest until this one," Gabriella said, placing her hands on her growing stomach, "is born. I want to sleep."

"That's cool. See you soon, you guys," the gang replied, as Troy and Gabriella showed themselves out.

* * *

When they had made it into the limo, they both sighed. They had their families' approvals. They had their friends' approvals. The only thing they needed now was the one lot of people that would be the hardest to please – the public.


	5. Press

Chapter 5

"GABS!" Troy called from the landing of his new home as the movers finished putting his furniture where Gabriella had instructed.

"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella said as she slowly made her way to the staircase and started to ascend.

"Why are my clothes in a box marked 'Garbage'?"

"Umm, well, I didn't like them when you started to unpack, so I told the movers to mark it as trash," Gabriella said like it was the least important thing.

"Gabriella, those clothes are my _only _clothes! You can't just throw them away!" Troy said, still angry. _'When will these hormones go away?' _he thought to himself. "Hey Gabby?"

"Yes, Troy?" Gabriella answered innocently.

"How many more months do I have to put up with your hormones? I spent 6 years with them when we were teens, I thought I'd got rid off them," Troy said, pouting.

"I'm sorry honey but you have 4 ½ more months of them. Think of them as a guest, and remember, at the end, we get a beautiful baby," Gabriella said, smiling.

"I guess you're right," Troy sighed in defeat.

"I always am," Gabriella smirked as she went back outside to tell the movers where to put Troy's belongings.

_**After Troy had moved all of his things in**_

"Troy, honey, when are we actually going to do it?" Gabriella asked as she snuggled into Troy's arms.

"Umm, honey, are you sure you want to do it, seeing as how you're pregnant? But, if you insist," Troy said leaning in and giving Gabriella a passionate kiss.

"Troy, I think you're misunderstanding. I didn't mean sex, I meant telling to press about the fact that I _am _pregnant," Gabriella said, pulling away from an embarrassed Troy.

"Oh right, I knew that, I'll go call my publicist."

_**Two hours later**_

"Troy, Gabriella, how nice to see the two of you. Now, Troy tells me you have something you wish to tell the press. Let's start with the simple question – what is it?" Troy's publicist, Sherry, said, opening her bag and retrieving her PDA.

"Well, I'm sort of pregnant," Gabriella answered, rubbing her stomach that was already starting to show.

"Sort of? I don't think that's possible. Are you or aren't you?" Sherry replied, typing something into her PDA.

"Yes, I am," Gabriella answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well, let me start by offering my congratulations. Now, let's get down to business," Sherry answered, getting out a notebook.

"First things first, how far along are you?" Sherry asked, not looking up from her notebook or PDA at any time.

"I'm 19 weeks," Gabriella said, that proud smile coming back across her face.

"OK. Boy or girl?"

"Actually, Sherry, Gabby and I have decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise," Troy said, joining the conversation.

"That's fine. Are you going to get married?" Sherry asked bluntly.

"We are, but I don't think that we should tell the press both things at once. Maybe after the baby's born we could announce our engagement," Gabriella said, fiddling with her engagement ring that fit her wedding finger perfectly.

"Fine, let's get started. I've scheduled for a press conference this afternoon and I'm positive many people will be there considering they already suspect you are pregnant. Just making sure – are you _sure _you want to tell everyone?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm at that stage now that you can tell that I am, there's no use denying it now," Gabriella said, standing up.

"OK, well meet me at the Starbucks outside this address," Sherry said, handing Troy a business card, "and we'll enter together. See you then."

Sherry left, and quickly returned when she realised she had left her precious PDA on the coffee table.

_**At the Press Conference**_

"Ready?" Troy said, gripping Gabriella's hand as they stood nervously outside the conference hall.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Gabriella said, pushing open the doors and striding up to the platform.

An announcer stood up promptly to introduce the couple. "Welcome everyone today to this announcement by Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Please respect the couple's wishes and do not ask any questions until instructed to by either Miss Montez or Mr Bolton. Thank you."

"Hi," Gabriella started, sounding more nervous than she actually felt, "today, Troy and I have a statement that we would like to be known by everyone. Here goes: We are delighted to tell everyone out there that we are expecting our very own bundle of joy in just over 4 months. We couldn't be any happier."

"If you have any questions, please ask them now," Troy finished off for her.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" one reporter asked.

"We have decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise."

"Are you getting married?"

"We are living life day by day, but I think a marriage is in the future, yes."

"Is Troy the father?" one rude reporter asked.

"What sort of question is that? Of course he's the father!" Gabriella said before storming off the stage, quickly followed by Troy.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Troy said, as he watched his fiancé waddle away.

"Troy, how could you let them even think that?! They said it like I was some sort of whore!"

"You know that's not true! Let's get you home," Troy said, leading them to his car before speeding away back to their house.

_**With Taylor and Chad (AKA Chaylor)**_

"Chad? Why aren't you answering your phone? I've called you like 17 times, where the hell are you?" Taylor shouted into her phone, as she sat at home nervously waiting to hear back from her boyfriend of 8 years.

It had been 2 days since Taylor had heard from or seen Chad. They had moved in together 5 months ago, 3 blocks away from where Gabriella and Troy lived, and everything had been fine, up until around a fortnight ago – knowing that women thought of Chad as attractive made Taylor suspect the worst.

"Gabriella? Can you come over?" Taylor said into her phone as tears poured from her eyes.

"Taylor? It's me, Gabriella, is everything OK, you sounded kind of upset on the phone. Taylor?" Gabriella said as she paced through the kitchen in search of Taylor.

"I'm here, Bella," Taylor sobbed in the corner of the living room, wrapped up in a blanket reading a diary she must have written years ago.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, waddling over to her best friend and attempting to bend down for a hug, "what's wrong? Is everything OK with Chad?"

"NO! I don't have a clue where he is and we live together. I'm scared; what if he's having an affair?!" Taylor cried as she hid away from Gabriella as she cried to herself quietly under the blanket.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Taylor, honey, I have to take this call, I'll be right back," Gabriella said as she stepped out into the hall and answered her phone.

"Chad! Where the hell are you?" Gabriella half-shouted into her phone, trying to prevent Taylor hearing who she was talking to.

"I'm at my job. Taylor doesn't know about it yet, so don't tell her. Just do me a favour," Chad yelled, trying to over power the loud noise coming from somewhere in the background.

"What is it?" Gabriella answered, slightly annoyed that he kept something from Taylor.

"Bring Taylor to that new café that opened up by the park. I'll meet you guys there, please just bring her," Chad said before hanging up.

"Hey, Taylor, we're going out," Gabriella said as she made her way back to where Taylor was trying to hide.

"Where?" she replied miserably.

"A nice new café, now come on and get dressed. One of us has to look decent," Gabriella said, pointing to her stomach that was quite large for only 5 months.

"Oh come on Gabs. Even with a belly, you're still _stunning_. Now, what should I wear?" Taylor said, instantly forgetting about Chad.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Taylor had decided on going casual in a colourful tank top and her new True Religion jeans that she absolutely adored. Gabriella on the other hand had wanted to make the most of it and settled on an empire line dress that emphasised her growing stomach perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed her mini clutch that Troy said wouldn't put too much pressure on the baby.

"Yeah, is the place we're going to nice?"

"I hear it's the best in town!" Gabriella said as Taylor pulled away and headed to their meeting with Chad.

_**At the Café**_

"A table for 2 please," Gabriella asked, spotting Chad sitting at the back of the café where Taylor couldn't see him.

"Right this way, Miss," the polite waiter escorted them to a table extremely close to where Chad was sitting with Troy, who he'd brought along for moral support.

"I'll let you have a look at the orders and then I'll be back," he said, before leaving them alone to talk.

"OMG Gabs, Chad's here! I bet he's here with some girl," Taylor said, not noticing Troy sitting behind the plant.

"Where is he? Oh there he is – what a coincidence – Chad over here!" Gabriella said, waving for Chad to join them.

"Hello ladies," Chad said, trying to not let his nerves show.

"Chad, what are you, here with your girlfriend?" Taylor scoffed.

"Well, I am now," he said, pointing at her and smiling. "Taylor McKessie, I love you with all of my heart and not a daygoes by that I don't think about you. You are an amazing woman – the _only _woman – for me and I am truly blessed to wake up to your face every morning, so please believe me when I say that I would never cheat on you. I love you and _only _you."

"Then what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in 2 days!"

"I wanted this to be a surprise, but I guess it's a bit too late for that now. I got a job."

"Really, you found one?"

"Yeah, I'm coaching the basketball team at the local high school. I know it's not the Knicks or anything, but it's really rewarding."

"Congratulations honey," Taylor said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey honey," Gabriella said, hugging her fiancée also.

"Hey," Troy replied.

"Ow!" Gabriella gripped her stomach all of a sudden.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby? Should I call a doctor?" Troy started to panick.

"No, don't worry, the baby just kicked, that's all. Feel," Gabriella gestured, placing one of Troy's hands on her stomach.

"Wow, that's so weird," Troy answered.

"Yeah, it is."


	6. Broadway

Chapter 6

The music started playing and he wasn't ready. He wasn't wearing his costume; he didn't have his stage makeup on, and why? Because he'd been on the phone to Gabriella for the past 20 minutes hearing about what the baby had been doing that day.

"Troy Bolton to the stage. I repeat, Troy Bolton to the stage. Pronto!" the announcer shouted through the intercom at the theatre. Troy and Gabriella starred opposite each other in the hit Broadway musical, Wicked. Gabriella had always played Elphaba, with Troy taking the role of Fiyero, the handsome, rich man who comes to the school and causes mayhem with the girls at Shiz. Unfortunately since Gabriella's pregnancy didn't allow performing on Broadway anymore, Troy was stuck with some random person instead of the love of his life.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

Troy had just finished the show for that night and couldn't wait to get home to his fiancé and baby. He stepped out of the stage door to be greeted by the usual array of female fans eager for a photo, autograph or sometimes a hug.

"Sorry, ladies, not tonight, I have someone special to meet," Troy said, making them all smile and scurry off in the groups.

The next group of people to tackle was the paparazzi that came in what seemed like their 1000s.

"Troy – how's Gabriella doing?" one paparazzo asked from the front of the gang.

"She's doing fine thank you, just resting. We have 3 months left and so she's taken some time off of Broadway until the baby is born."

"Is she expecting twins?" another man shouted out from somewhere in the crowd.

"What?" Troy stuttered as he was ushered into the awaiting limo.

* * *

_**At Home**_

"Gabriella? Are you home?" Troy said as he made his way through the hallway.

"I'm in the bathroom Troy. Can you come here for a second?" Gabriella's voice quivered to imply she had been crying.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy ran over to Gabriella's side when he saw her sitting against the bath crying into her hands.

"I went to the shops today, to get groceries, and it was really busy. There were paparazzi there and one asked if I was expecting twins and I said no, and asked why. He said it was because I was really fat!" Gabriella said before returning to sob into her hands.

"Oh baby, it's going to be OK, I promise," Troy said, rubbing his pregnant fiancé's back as she wept into his neck.

"Promise?" Gabriella said, instantly perking up.

"I promise. Now, let's go get you some tea," Troy said, standing up and offering his hand out to Gabriella.

"One thing Gabby – when I left the theatre today, someone asked if you were pregnant with twins. Maybe we should make a doctor's appointment," Troy went to get the phone and Gabriella went straight to a mirror to admire her belly.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment for my fiancé as soon as possible," Gabriella heard Troy making her appointment and smiled to herself as she thought about how great their family would be one day.

"She's pregnant. Her name is Gabriella Montez. Yes, the Broadway star. We would like an ultrasound to determine the number of babies as people's comments have caused us to believe that she may be expecting multiples. Tomorrow at 9am – that's perfect. Thank you," Troy finished off the phone call and came to see Gabriella, who was still examining her stomach in the mirror.

"Gabby, we've got an appointment tomorrow at 9am, so you better get a good night sleep. Come on babe, let's go to bed."

* * *

_**The Next Day at the Doctors**_

"Hello again Gabriella, Troy, I understand you would like an ultrasound," Doctor Cannell said, coming in with a nurse scurrying after him.

"Yes please, Doctor," Gabriella said as they started the ultrasound.

"OK, well by the looks of things, you have a healthy baby, but that's it. _One _healthy baby, so ignore the people saying you're expecting twins," the Doctor said, before finishing things up and seeing them out.

* * *

_**In the Car**_

"That's good, isn't it?" Troy asked as he turned the radio down.

"Yeah, but then I must be fat!" Gabriella said, bursting into tears.

"Baby, that's not true. They're just trying to get a story, they'll say anything. But it's _not _true, believe me. You're not fat!" Troy said, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you baby, I love you."

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys! Sorry it's a bit short but there wasn't much to say. Next episode Gabriella's going to give birth, so more drama soon!

**x**


	7. Labour in the Store

Chapter 7

_**Two Months Later**_

"Troy, do we have any marshmallows?" Gabriella's voice rang throughout the house as she waddled into the corridor in search of her fiancé.

"Why do you want marshmallows, we're cooking chicken," Troy said, coming back from the bathroom and washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"I'm craving marshmallows, so I need some," Gabriella pouted.

"Sorry babe but there's no marshmallows in this house," Troy said, starting off their dinner for the night.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second; I'm going to buy some."

"Brie?" Troy called out for his fiancée, and heard the sound of the door banging shut.

"Typical!"

_**At the Store**_

"That will be 2 dollars, please," the cashier said as Gabriella handed over the money.

"There you – OW!" Gabriella grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a nearby man asked, already phoning for an ambulance.

"Umm, I, I think I'm going into labour!" Gabriella screamed as a crowd started to form around the 20 year old actress.

"Gab!" a familiar scream from the back of the crowd made Gabriella cock her head, and she saw none other than Sharpay Evans shoving her way through the hoards of people to reach her best friend.

"Shar! Get Troy, pronto!"

"On it," Sharpay said, getting out her brand new diamond encrusted Blackberry.

"Troy, it's Sharpay. You need to get down to the store on you corner. Gabriella's in labour," Sharpay said nonchalantly, as if Gabriella had forgotten the right amount of money.

"Gabriella, he's on his way. He also said he was bringing your 'squishies'. I'm presuming you know what those are," Sharpay said, as she bought a bottle of water and sat down next to Gabriella, waiting for Troy to take over.

"Yeah, they're to help with the pain."

"Troy, thank God you're here. Take over from me, I'm a useless coach!" Sharpay said as the ambulance pulled up and paramedics hopped out.

"Where is the woman in labour?" a man in a paramedic's uniform asked, as a gurney was wheeled through the doors to the store.

"I'M OVER HERE, YOU DUMBASSES!" Gabriella screamed from the counter, still clutching her stomach in pain.

"Gabi, oh my God, how did I let you go out of the house? I knew something would happen. Remember the breathing pattern we discussed. In, out, in-" Troy was cut off by a screech coming from Gabriella, making the paramedics speed things up.

"Sir, are you the father?" one paramedic asked, after they'd loaded Gabriella into the ambulance.

"Yes, sir, I am. Can I come with you? I mean, we only live down the road so my car's back there. I want to stay with her," Troy said, panicking as he saw Gabriella's face tense up as another shooting pain caused her to scream out Troy's name.

"Come on then. We need to get a wiggle on," the man answered.

"Wiggle on? Is that technical talk for speed up?" Troy asked, the man giving him an evil glare before closing the ambulance doors and speeding off down towards the hospital, Sharpay in tow.

_**At the Hospital**_

"Troy, they're early! They're not supposed to be here for one more month. Why does it want to come out now? Am I not looking after it properly?" Gabriella wept in the hospital bed, as the doctor entered to check how she was doing.

"Hello Gabriella, Troy. I wasn't expecting to see you until next week in my office. This is a bit of a surprise!" Doctor Cannell said, as he got out lots of forms for the couple to fill in.

"Why do you think you're having premature labour?"

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, as you know, with everyone criticizing my weight. That's probably the main factor," Gabriella said, still clutching Troy's hand from the last contraction.

"That's probably it. I'm just going to check how far dilated you are. Troy, could you fill in these forms?" the doctor said, passing Troy a handful of papers.

"OK Gabriella. You're nearly at 5 centimetres, which means you are only in the first stage of active labour. You could be here for a while."

"Thank you, Doc, you just made my day," Gabriella answered sarcastically, causing Troy to chuckle quietly to himself.

"I think I've finished these forms. When we will you check her again?" Troy said, passing the doctor the forms and holding Gabriella's hand again.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Now's the time to phone friends, family, anyone that will want to know you're in labour, especially anyone living out of town," Doctor Cannell answered before leaving them alone.

"Troy, have you called everyone already?" Gabriella asked quietly, as she took a sip of her Fiji water that she had insisted on having.

"Well, Shar's already here, and she called Taylor, who'll bring Chad. Taylor'll probably call Kelsi, who'll bring Jason, who'll phone Ryan, who'll bring Martha. Oh, and Sharpay's phoned Zeke. We just have to phone our families," Troy said, taking a huge breathe.

"Can you do that? I think you have to use their phone though, because of the radiation cell phones have. I don't want the equipment to stop working," Gabriella said, ushering Troy out of the room as she went to the bathroom.

"Hello, Mom?" Troy said into the phone, sitting in the corner of the hospital's office.

"Mona, is that you?" Lucille answered.

"No, Mom, its Troy, your _son!_" Troy replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh, hello Troy, is everything OK?"

"Well, Gabriella's in labour, so do you want to come down to the hospital? She's only at 5 centimetres, so you could wait a few hours but then the roads'll be blocked."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll pick up Maria and Antonio on the way. I can't promise you Mona will be there, though," Lucille said, as you could hear her rummaging in her bag for the keys.

"I don't really think that'll be a problem! See you soon," Troy said, hanging up the phone and making his way to the waiting room to see who'd already arrived.

When Troy finally found the waiting room, he smiled as he saw his 8 friends sprawled across the whole waiting room. Sharpay was busy doing Taylor's makeup, while Kelsi sat behind doing Sharpay's hair, with Martha doing Taylor's. The boys were all sat together talking quietly to themselves, probably comparing sex positions as Troy knew all too well they enjoyed to discuss.

"Hey, you guys!" Troy said, as everyone's heads turned around to the familiar voice, including many other people that instantly got out a pen and paper and rushed over to ask for an autograph.

"Troy! How's she doing?" Chad asked, as he got out of his seat to join his friend in the doorway.

"She's about half way there. The doc said it could be a while. He also said it was probably the stress the paps put on Gab that made her go into premature labour. Stupid people, the things they'll do for a story!"

"I know right, it's a right mob scene outside. They saw you come in here, and then when they saw all of us arrive, they knew for sure you were here. They're waiting outside right now," Chad answered as they walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, how long have you all been here?" Troy asked.

"About 10 minutes, Jason's going out for pizza in a minute, do you want us to get you and Gabriella one?" Kelsi asked as she finished a very complex hairstyle for Sharpay.

"Yeah, could you get us a large Hawaiian? I think she's hungry. Thanks you guys! Just bring it to our room, I should be getting back," Troy said, leaving his friends waiting for more news.

_**Back with Gabriella**_

"Troy, thank God you're back. I had some more contractions. They're about 5 minutes apart now and getting longer. I can't do this any more!" Gabriella whined, as the doctor came back into the room.

"Let's see how you're doing, Gabriella," the doctor said, as he checked how far dilated she was.

"Well, Gabriella you're 9 ½ centimetres. It looks as if you're going to start pushing," Doctor Cannell said, before leaving briefly and returning with a team of nurses.

"Now, on the count of 3, try to push…" he instructed.

This procedure continued for what seemed like a lifetime before they got to the crowning stage.

"Gabriella, I need one more big push and then your baby is here," the doctor said, as Troy moved around to the end of the bed to watch the birth of his child.

"I CAN'T!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!" Gabriella screamed as another scream flooded the air.

"It's a girl!" the doctor called out, as Troy cut the umbilical cord, smiling from ear to ear.

"Owwww!!!" Gabriella screamed, gripping her stomach like she had done earlier.

"What is it, baby?" Troy said, handing the baby over to the nurses, who whisked her off to be cleaned up.

"So…much…pain," Gabriella panted, causing the doctor to say something quietly to the nurse.

"Gabriella, Troy, I think you're expecting twins."


	8. Names

**I know it's short, but there wasn't much to say. More episodes to come! x**

"Twins?! Like 2 babies?!" Troy started to panic, but was reassured by his fiancé.

"I suppose it means God thought we could manage. But please, get this bugger out of me now!" she said as another contraction hit and she started to push, without warning.

"One more push, Gabriella. Troy, would you like to watch the second birth?" Doctor Cannell's head peaked out from between Gabriella's legs – a sight Troy thought he'd never see.

"OK," he said, holding his baby girl as they watched her twin be born.

"It's a boy!" the doctor called out, as Gabriella fell back, relieved the whole ordeal was over.

"Troy, may you do the honours again?" a nurse said, ushering him to cut the umbilical chord.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

"Troy, can you believe two babies? _Two _babies! I can't look after two babies!" Gabriella said, whilst holding her baby girl.

"Yes you can, and I'll help. Should we go get everyone?" Troy asked, holding his son.

"OK then, but leave him here."

* * *

_**With Everyone**_

"Hey, you guys, do you want to come with me?" Troy asked, seeing all of his friends and family gathered around a coffee table playing cards.

"Oh, of course we do, lead the way, son," Lucille said, jumping up and striding forward past Troy.

"Gabriella, I've brought everyone, and by everyone I mean everyone. You're lucky the postman didn't tag along," Troy said, as he eased the door open and hoards of smiling faces entered the room.

"Gabriella, you look amazing for someone who just gave birth – oh my Lord, you have two?" Lucille said, pushing past her son's friends to stand beside the bed.

"We have twins!" Gabriella gushed, as everyone cooed and smiled at the two babies in Gabriella's arms.

"Do you have any names?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said, nodding.

* * *

"Jaime Lauren Bolton and Jack Samuel Bolton were born yesterday, 3rd October, at 6:34pm and 6:47pm. Jaime weighed in at 5lb 6oz and Jack at 5lb 8oz. Finally, a daughter and a son for the Bolton family."

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of the names? Cute or not? Don't worry, this isn't the end. I have lots more chapters to come! Stay tuned!**

* * *


	9. Home

"Hey, sleepy head," Troy said to his fiancé and mother of his children, Gabriella Montez. It had been a few weeks after the birth of their twins, Jaime and Jack, and the paparazzi had been trying continuously to get pictures of the infants – and failing miserably.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Gabriella yawned, looking around their large, private room for her two-week old twins.

"They're just getting bathed, and then they're bringing them here," Troy said, as he helped Gabriella out of bed.

"I still can't believe we have two babies, TWO! It's amazing!" Gabriella said, as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

"And now we get to take them home and be a proper family. I had another room furnished a week or so ago, so we're all set."

"Thank you babe, now where are my children?"

* * *

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, here are Miss and Mr Bolton," the nurse came in, carrying Jaime in her arms, followed by another nurse carrying Jack.

"May I just say again, how adorable they are? You really have amazing genes, you two!" the nurse gushed, as she passed Jaime to her mother.

When it came to thinking of names, Gabriella and Troy found it extremely easy. Their son was named Jack because of Troy's father, Coach Jack Bolton, and Samuel was Gabriella's brother's middle name – a name they both really loved.

Their daughter was named Jaime because once, back when Gabriella was dreaming of Broadway and Troy still thought basketball was his calling, a woman named Jaime Sculley came to the school that they both attended and watched Gabriella perform. After she'd commented on the superb performance she'd just done, Jaime suggested to Gabriella that she go over and speak to Troy. 4 years later, they were engaged and parents to twins.

Lauren was a name Gabriella had always loved. When she was younger, too young, Gabriella got pregnant. She convinced herself to have the baby, but she suffered a miscarriage. She named her baby Lauren. Gabriella knew that Lauren was looking down on her every day, so she wanted her to be proud of her mom.

"You guys probably need some time to dress them, but after that you can go home. I wish you all the best," the nurse said before leaving the family of 4 alone.

"I can't believe we're going home! Now, I'll dress Jaime, you dress Jack and then I'll tell you if he looks OK," Gabriella said, before reaching for a cute yellow dress and throwing Troy a matching yellow top for Jack.

* * *

"Ready, babe?" Troy asked, holding Gabriella's waist in one hand, and Jack's carrier in the other. Gabriella was holding Jaime in her carrier, both babies paparazzi proof with blankets over the top where the light could get in.

The doors flung open, with hoards of paparazzi dashing in, trying to get pictures of the newborns. Troy and Gabriella were escorted over to an awaiting car, making sure not to lose their children on the way. Once inside the car, Gabriella leant over and planted a small kiss on Troy's lips.

"What was that for?" Troy asked, as he stroked Jack's head.

"I love you," Gabriella answered, gazing at her infant daughter.

"Thanks. I love you too," Troy said, grinning.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella's home was already surrounded by paparazzi when the foursome arrived. They had quite a task of avoiding people as they attempted to drive onto the driveway. As the made their way to the front door, they saw a familiar face through the window and sped up to greet their friend.

"Shar!" Gabriella said as she quickened her pace until she was safely in her home, giving her friend a big hug.

"Hey Gabby, I can't believe they're home!" Sharpay said, as she helped the couple with their things into the lounge.

"I know, it seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant!"

"Well, everyone's in the garden waiting for you. Let's go!" Sharpay said as they made their way through to the large garden.

"Troy, Gabriella, I can't believe you're back!" Chad said, running up to his friends and hugging them, then giving a small kiss on each baby's forehead.

"Let's get the party started!" Zeke called from inside the house, as a round of drinks were served to all of the guests.

* * *

A week later, Troy, Gabriella and the twins had started settling into a routine. Troy would do nights, Gabriella would feed and change and they would share playing with them.

"Troy, the kids are nearly a month old now. People will want pictures of them," Gabriella said, as she made her way into the living room holding her mini-me daughter, Jaime. Jaime looked just like Gabriella from far away. She already had a head of hair, with small, luscious chocolate brown curls covering her perfect head. She also had Troy's piercing ice blue eyes.

Jack was the opposite. He had Troy's sandy coloured hair, but only had a few tufts of hair on his head. Gabriella saw her eyes in him. Another chocolate gene spread throughout their family.

"You want to sell pictures of the twins?" Troy said, as he tickled his son, laying on the carpet in the living room.

"Not in a greedy way, Troy. I mean, we can sell pictures, do a story on how amazing they are and all profits go to helping a small charity that needs our help."

"I love the idea. Maybe we could set up our own charity, helping young mothers cope with looking after a baby," Troy answered.

"I love it. And I love you."

* * *

_People Magazine…6__th__ November 2010_

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez debut their insanely gorgeous twins exclusively to people. Jaime Lauren Bolton was born at 18:34 on the 3__rd__ October, weighing 5lb 6oz. Twin brother Jack Samuel was born at 18:47 weighing 5lb 8oz._

_Mother Gabriella, who is best known for starring opposite Troy in the hit Broadway musical Wicked!, says how being a mother has changed her life. "Before the kids were born, I thought the only thing that could make my life any better was if Troy and I got married. I didn't even comprehend children. They were a happy accident. Not a day goes by that I don't look at them and think of how lucky we are to call them our children."_

_Troy, who was once known as Albuquerque's answer to Michael Jordan, commented saying that he wouldn't think twice about leaving the stage and focusing on family life. "My kids and my girl are my life. I could happily live a life where the only times I ever left the house were to pick the kids up from school or get groceries. Nothing is more important than my family. I love every little perfect thing and imperfection about them."_

_The twins are the first children for both Montez and Bolton._

* * *

"Troy? Did you read _People _today?" Gabriella called from the kitchen the day after the interview had been published.

"Yeah, it actually sounded alright. The pictures are so cute as well. I can't believe the kids didn't cry at all!"

"I know! And the fact that $10 million go to helping our charity it's so much better."

"Absolutely, the Jaime-Jack Foundation for Young Mothers in Need is going to help so many people's lives."

"Let's go to bed. The kids have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Gabriella said as she trotted up the stairs, making Troy smile.

He finally had everything he ever needed – a wife he loved and the most perfect children ever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it you guys! Sorry it's been ages, but I am uploading them ASAP! x**


	10. Not OK

_**5 months later**_

"Troy, are Taylor and Chad here yet?" Gabriella called out from upstairs in their en-suite bathroom. Tonight was the first night that they'd been out together since the twins were born. Chad and Taylor said they'd watch the kids while Troy and Gabriella had a fun night away from their home.

"Their car's just pulling into the driveway. Are you ready?" Troy called from downstairs, Jack's crying following shortly after.

"One sec babe," Gabriella said as she made her way back into the bathroom.

-

5 minutes later Gabriella descended from the bathroom in a tight fitting LBD that didn't show any baby weight what so ever. Troy gaped at his fiancé as Chad and Taylor came into the hallway to say goodbye.

"Brie you look amazing! I can't believe you had my babies only 5 months ago," Troy said as he went to fetch Gabriella's coat.

"Thank you," Gabriella said, staring into space with a distant look on her face.

"Everything OK, Gabby?" Taylor said as she helped Gabriella with her coat.

"Yeah, fine," Gabriella answered, half heartedly.

"Well, thank you guys, we'll be back by 11. Let's go!" Troy said, ushering Gabriella through the door to their awaiting limo.

-

"I'm so glad we're out of the house. Not that I don't love Jack and Jaime, it's just the fact that we never see anything but the inside of our house, right Gab?" Troy said, as they ordered their meals.

"Yeah, whatever," Gabriella replied, the same distant quality appearing from earlier.

"Gabby, is everything OK?" Troy said, concerned.

"No, nothing's OK anymore," Gabriella answered as tears streamed down her face.

Cliff-hanger! Hope you guys loved it! x


	11. Waiting

Chapter 11

_**8 months later**_

"Hi, Mom, it's Troy. When you get this message, can you phone me back? Thanks," Troy said, as he sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands.

Troy sat in the same chair for 5 hours until a familiar face walked through the doors.

"Troy, I came as soon as I got your voice mail! Is anyone else here?" Sharpay said, clutching onto Zeke's hand as they sat down in the waiting room.

"No-one else is here yet, you're the first ones."

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She's still in there. The doctors asked me to leave when it became apparent that there were complications. I've been out here for 5 hours and nothing – they haven't told me anything!" Troy said, crying into his hands.

"Let me go ask someone." Sharpay wandered off to speak to a doctor, leaving Zeke with a distraught Troy.

"Hey man, how're you holding up?" Zeke asked.

"Crap. My fiancé's in there and I don't know if she'll be OK. Taylor's looking after the twins for us back at her house, but they want to be here. I don't want the kids to see their mom like this," Troy said, blubbering uncontrollably.

"How about Taylor brings them here, then I'll stay with them, and make sure they don't see anything you don't want them to?" Zeke offered.

"That'd be great, Z. I'll phone Taylor right now. Thanks, man," Troy said, before running off, phone in hand.

"Hey, where'd Troy go?" Sharpay asked, as she made her way back to the seat she had just left.

"To phone Taylor; she's looking after Jaime and Jack, but Taylor wants to be here for Gabriella, so I said I'd take the kids for a bit, you know, so she can see her best friend," Zeke said.

"Zeke, honey, that's so sweet!" Sharpay said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

-

_**Two hours later**_

"Mr Bolton?" a smartly dressed doctor asked as Troy stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes, that's me."

"Your fiancé would like to see you; all of you. You can bring the children in as well. I think they'll like to see her," the doctor said, ushering Troy, Sharpay and Zeke, Jaime, Jack, Chad and a heavily pregnant Taylor and Troy's parents through the corridor to Gabriella's hospital room.

"I'll give you half and hour, and then I'll have to come back to check on her."

"Thank you," Sharpay said.

"Gabriella? It's us," Troy said, entering the room slowly, and then being forced in by the hoards of people outside.

"Oh my God baby, they're here!" Troy said, smiling at his fiancé holding his two newest children.

"Yep, they weren't the easiest people to come into the world, but after lots of problems and needles – lots of needles – they finally made it. I can't believe how gorgeous they are," Gabriella said, stroking the head of her daughter.

"Jaime, Jack, meet your little brother and sister," Troy said to his 13-month old twins, who were sitting patiently on the end of the bed.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" Gabriella said to her two eldest children, who nodded eagerly and made their way up to Gabriella, sitting either side of her.

"OK, Troy, can you help Jack?" Gabriella asked, while helping Jaime with her youngest daughter.

-

Everyone took turns holding the newborns, with Taylor struggling due to the fact that she was 8 months pregnant with possibly the biggest baby ever.

"So, what names do you have in mind for these two?" Sharpay asked, still holding the youngest Bolton boy.

"Kyle Brady Bolton and Kelly Piper Bolton," Gabriella answered immediately, as if on impulse.

"Perfect."

**Hope you liked it! X**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Happy Birthday to you!" the crowd sang as 1 big candle was blown out. Everyone cheered as Alexzia Skye Bolton clapped her hands.

It was the 20th April 2015, Alexzia's 1st birthday, and everyone had come to celebrate.

Troy held his youngest daughter proudly, smiling at his 4 other offspring. Kyle and Kelly were sitting in the playroom, oblivious to the celebrations taking place in the next room. Jaime and Jack were standing either side of Gabriella, Troy's wife, and were jumping up and down – they loved birthdays.

The Danforths were standing around the table, all eagerly looking at the sweet little girl who'd just turned 1. Chad had his arm around his wife, who was holding their youngest daughter, Melanie Sage, who was only a few weeks old. Ezra Chase was playing with Kyle and Kelly in the playroom, and Cole Mason was holding onto his daddy's neck as Chad held him high up so he could see what was happening.

Zeke was sitting on the arm of one of the many chairs in the family room, with his daughter Imogen Louise on his knee, while Sharpay held her twin sister, Naomi Peyton.

Jason and Kelsi were sitting on the sofa with their 2 year old triplets, Matthew Carl, Sophie Autumn and Emme Hayden. The girls were the splitting image of their mom. Matthew on the other hand looked just like daddy.

The Bolton and Montez families lingered at the back, feeling out of place as all of the friends bonded over who should have the first piece of cake.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming," Gabriella said, waddling over to where her and Troy's parents were standing, Antonio and Mona lingering, waiting for a slice of cake.

"Oh, darling, we wouldn't have missed it," Maria said, hugging her heavily pregnant daughter, who was glowing with excitement.

"So, Gabriella, when's the next thing going to get here?" Mona scowled at her sister-in-law, pointing to Gabriella's large stomach. Mona had despised Gabriella ever since Jaime and Jack had been born, and Troy and Mona's parents had spent most of their time with their grandchildren. Mona hated the attention not being on her.

"The next _thing _is due in around 5 weeks. Thank you for asking," Gabriella responded, flashing Mona a fake smile and returning to her 1 year old daughter, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Troy helped her eat a piece of her birthday cake.

-

Two hours and 21 pieces of cake later, everyone had left the Bolton house. Troy and Gabriella had just finished tidying away all of the plates that had been carelessly left around the living room, when they heard a scream from the playroom.

"Mommy!! Mommy, help me!" Jaime cried, holding her leg tightly as Gabriella and Troy sprinted into where all 5 of their children were playing.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked calmly, trying to hide her worry from her eldest daughter.

"Me and J-J were playing and then I fell over the horse and my leg twisted and made a bad, bad noise," Jaime said, using her brother's nickname as she rubbed her leg.

"Jaime, can you move your leg?" Troy asked, kneeling down to where his daughter was lying, pain covering her face.

"No, it makes a bad noise, I said that already!" Jaime said, raising her voice as her siblings gathered around, nervous for their sister.

"Do you want to go to the doctors? They'll make the bad noise stop," Troy said, extending his hands to his daughter.

"OK, will there be lollipops?" Jaime asked, as Troy lifted her up.

"I'm sure there will be," Troy said, smiling at his daughter, who was obviously still in pain.

-

It took them a good 20 minutes to get everyone in the car. Jack put up a fuss, saying he felt ill and wanted to stay home with the next door neighbours. Kelly refused to get in the car, and fell asleep in the garage, causing Troy to force her into her car seat. Jaime, however, got into her seat straight away and fell asleep.

When they reached the hospital, Troy went on ahead with his daughter, leaving Gabriella to sort out their 4 other children, who were putting up a fight.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton, and this is my daughter Jaime Bolton. She fell over earlier, twisting her ankle. Can you please have a look at it for us?" Troy said, as a friendly woman ushered them over to a vacant room.

"Hi, Mr Bolton – I'm Carly, Carly Morrison. What seems to be the problem?" the nurse said, as Troy heard the rest of his family enter the hospital, joining them as soon as they heard Jaime's squeals.

"This is Jaime, she's 3 ½, and we think she may have sprained her ankle. Is there a way you could tell us if she has?"

"Of course, let's get started!"

-

"OK, Jaime. The tests we did show that you did sprain your ankle. You'll need to stay in bed and rest until that foot of yours feels better!" Carly said, giving Jaime a big red lollipop.

"Mr and Mrs Bolton, here's a leaflet on what you should do while Jaime is in recovery. Please come back here every week so we can check her, as she is still quite young, it could turn into a high risk injury. Have a nice night."

-

"Jaime, let's get going!" Gabriella shouted up to her daughter, who was already recovering from her accident. Gabriella slowly made her way to the car, Troy assisting the whole way, as they went to the hospital.

The newest Bolton was on the way.

**I'm going to be making a sequel…it's going to be called…The Boltons ******** Just let me know if you want it to start from the next birth or if you want it when they are more grown up, in their teens…personally I think the teens would be better, but I just want your opinions…thanks guys x**


	13. SEQUEL INFO

**Hey guys! The sequel is out now and is called 'Troyella's Family'. Hope you all love it! X**


End file.
